Family
by psycho alchemist
Summary: Ed and Al return to Risembool and meet a girl with no family. They teach her all about the different kinds of family you can have.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first story that I have submitted on FanFiction. Please don't give me any flame, just some constructive criticism would appreciated. And please R&R.

**Family** **Chapter 1: Back to Risembool**

Equivalent Exchange: "In order to obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

16 year old Edward Elric was sitting on a train heading back to Risembool with his younger brother 15 year old Alphonse. It's been about 5 years since their mother died and they tried to revive her. Sadly Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse lost his entire body and almost died. Edward then gave up his right arm to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor in the corner. Now as a dog of the military Ed and Al searched for the Philosophers Stone to regain what was taken from them years ago.

Ed was headed back to Risembool to see his mechanic for repairs. He got kind of reckless during a fight with one of his rivals, a homunculus named Envy. Ed had a feeling that he might have to dodge any flying wrenches that are swung at his head.

"Are you looking forward to seeing everyone again brother?" Al broke the silence as that had been going on for the past 2 hours.

"In a way. Yeah it'd be nice to see Winry and Pinako, but having to have my automail taken off and put back on….not so much." Ed whined.

"You should have been more careful when you were fighting. Winry warned you that it might break easier."

"Don't remind me. She's not going to be too happy to see the damage this time."

Ed looked back out the window to watch the land pass by. Soon enough his eyelids started to feel heavy. He realized that he hadn't got much chance to sleep in the past 36 hours. Before he knew it he was out cold. Al just sat back and let his brother sleep, wondering when he'd be able to get that privilege again.

"Brother….brother wake up. Brother we're in Risembool, wake up." Ed awoke to his younger brother shaking him.

"What? What's going on?" He asked totally out of it.

"We're in Risembool. Time to get off the train." Al said as he pulled his brother to his feet and followed him off the train.

The bright sunlight that shone in Ed's face made his eyes blur and woke him right up. He gave a little stretch then started walking down the road with Al right by his side. It seemed like quite a while since they'd been back. The road they walked down to get the the Rockbell's seemed to take forever, until finally the house came into view.

Pinako sat on the front porch smoking her pipe. Den lay on the floor right next to her. She waited until he approached the front step then asked. 

"What did you do to it this time?" knowing very well why they came.

Ed just smiled "Hi Aunt Pinako." He stepped up onto the first step when a wrench came flying through the air and knocked him off his feet onto the ground. He instantly sat up to yell at the suspect and there stood Winry in the doorway with a dark look on her face.

"Edward…" she said in a low angry voice.


	2. Chapter 2 who is she?

**Chapter 2- Who is she?**

Edward lay on the walkway with Winry towering over him, hands on her hips. The expression on her face was like a dark storm cloud. It was the look that made Ed just wanted to go and hide in a dark corner when he saw that look it was the kind that made him thankful she didn't have another wrench with her.

"Edward Elric how dare you come back here in that condition?! What did you do to you're automail? Were you not listening when I told you not to be reckless?" She screamed

"But Winry we weren't being reckless. We were being careful. Honest." Al tried to stand up for Ed.

"Yeah right. Asking Ed not to be reckless is like asking him not to do alchemy anymore." She pointed out a clear fact. She simply sighed and calmed down. "Well you better get in here so we can take a look at the damage."

Ed got to his feet and followed Winry into the house. Al followed right behind him then Pinako and Den. Before long Edward was sitting on the couch while Winry took measurements.

"Well Ed you've grown quite a bit since you were last here. The arm we're pretty much going to have to start from scratch, we'll see if there's anything of it that we can use again. And you're leg is going to need an extension otherwise you're going to be off balance."

"Yeah ok. Do you think you can have it done in 1 week. We have a lead in Central and I want to get back as soon as I can."

"Ed why do you never give us any credit? We'll have it done in 3 days." Pinako answered as she walked into the room.

"Alright now time to take you're limbs. We'll give you spares to use for now until they're done. But not sparing with them they're no where near as strong as the one's we make for you." Winry said getting ready to take the arm and leg from Ed.

Ed sat on the front porch with Al and Den. They looked out onto the open land that was all too familiar for them. They remembered playing hide and seek, tag and a bunch of other games with the kids that all lived near by. But the majority of the time they hung around with Winry. They could remember everyone that passed them by. There were so many familiar faces. Except for one. Winry came out onto the step to get some air.

"Hey Winry, who's that girl over there?" Ed pointed to a girl with curly brown hair bright green eyes and copper skin making her eyes seem a lot brighter. She was walking down the road by herself. She had on a simple black tank top and a pair of blue pants like jeans.

"Her name is Jayce. No one really knows anything about her she doesn't talk to anyone. No one knows her story. All I know is that she just moved here about 3 months ago." Winry answered.

"Jayce huh?" then Ed came up with an idea to keep him entertained while he was here. "Hey Winry I bet you 5 dollars that I could get her story by the time its Al and I have to leave." Winry liked that sound of that.

"Ed if you can get her story I'll cut the price of your arm and leg down by 50." She replied.

"Deal." Ed held out his hand to shake and close the deal. Winry took his hand and shook it with a grin on her face. Then Ed got up and started walking down the step.

"Where are you going?" Winry asked.

"Well I only have 3 days." He said smiling back at her.

Winry shook her head and walked back into the house think that she just won a bet against Ed. Jayce hasn't told anyone her story and she didn't think that she was going to give it up to some stranger just like that.


End file.
